The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of clips from wire materials, and particularly concerns the manufacture of clips such as paper clips, hair clips and the like from aluminum base alloys.
In the manufacture of clips such as paper clips, certain materials have been characteristically employed because of their low cost and plentiful supply. Thus, various copper alloys and certain steels have been widely employed.
One of the problems facing the manufacture of paper clips has been the corrosion resistance of the starting materials. Materials such as the conventionally employed steels tend to rust and corrode merely by atmospheric exposure over short periods of time, and have, accordingly, required some type of corrosion prevention treatment. Usually, in the case of the steel, this treatment comprises an initial plating of the finally reduced drawn wire with copper, followed by hot dip coating of the plated wire with materials such as tin and zinc. This type of processing is obviously both costly and time consuming, as the finally drawn wire must be run through the appropriate baths and the like to provide the desired coating. Recently, additional concern has arisen over the short supply of steel wire which has been employed in the manufacture of paper clips. This supply problem, coupled with the aforenoted costs of corrosion protection, has prompted consideration of alternative methods and materials.
The present invention is believed to overcome the aforenoted difficulties in an unexpected manner.